Pick Up Lines? Meh
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Karena menggombal tidak termasuk dalam daftar keahlian pahlawan-pahlawan kita yang perkasa. Drabbles. Fail attempt on humor.


Yes, it's another story ' ')b dapet prompt dari **Revantio**, so yeah pls do enjoy. Fail attempt at humor.

* * *

Ah, _dear, dear Camp Halfblood. _Perkemahan Blasteran yang sudah menjaga para demigod kita tetap aman untuk setidaknya beberapa ratus tahun. Arena berlatih dengan papan-papan sasarannya, bentangan hijau menyejukkan dedaunan perkebunan stroberi, dan kemilau danaunya yang indah. Sebuah surga kecil yang menyenangkan, tanpa monster-monster tak beradab itu.

Hingga kemudian, angin meniupkan sesuatu. Ah, lihat—ada lembar-lembar kertas yang terbawa angin, kelihatannya.

Pamflet, rupanya. Berwarna-warni—beberapa berwarna oranye seperti kaus perkemahan, ada yang biru, namun kebanyakan warnanya pink—pink, merah muda hati yang mencolok mata. Ukurannya hanya sebesar kertas A4 dibagi dua, dan tulisannya terlalu kecil untuk bisa dibaca mata telanjang pada jarak sejauh ini.

Namun saking banyaknya, mereka menginvasi (hampir) semua sudut perkemahan. Masuk ke dalam kabin-kabin, berserakan di sekitar api unggun, bahkan tersangkut di atap rumah besar. Armada harpy pembersih dikerahkan untuk membersihkannya, namun beberapa demigod yang beruntung mendapatkan pamflet-pamflet itu terselip diantara laci-laci mereka.

Ya, pamflet yang bertuliskan **"1001 cara menggombal cewek, dijamin ampuh 2000%!"**

Ah, jangan-jangan Aphrodite berulah lagi karena sikat rambutnya hilang.

.

.

**Pick Up Line? Meh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters © Percy Jackson & The Olympians / Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan**

**Genre: Romance / Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Percy**_

_**.**_

"Uhm—Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

Pemuda bermata hijau pirus itu menggigit bibirnya. Harusnya ini jadi malam yang sempurna—hanya mereka berdua, coklat panas, dan angin musim panas yang sejuk. _Harusnya. _Karena ada satu ide yang mengganggu kepalanya sejak semalam, melompat-lompat, minta dikeluarkan. Ide yang sebelumnya belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Oke, ini semua jelas-jelas salah dari pamflet aneh yang mendadak tergeletak di tempat tidurnya malam kemarin. Pamflet warna pink mencolok—seperti warna kabin Aphrodite, anehnya—yang berhasil mempersuasi otaknya untuk melakukan tindakan gila ini.

Seperti tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Annabeth seperti ini, misalnya. Memang berhasil, karena kini kekasihnya itu mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop Deadalus. Tapi pandangan aneh dari Annabeth membuatnya kecil hati lagi.

_Ayolah, Percy. Kau mengalahkan Kronos, kau menghabisi Gaea, dan hanya untuk menggombali pacarmu saja kau tidak bisa?_

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, seperti Aldebaran yang selalu berdampingan dengan Altair—"

"—Aldebaran adalah alpha Taurus, Percy. Dan Altair adalah Alpha Aquila—dari awal mereka memang tidak pernah berdampingan…" Annabeth menghela nafas, kembali menekuni laptopnya. "_But anyway, nice try. _Terimakasih, otak ganggang." Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Annabeth bersamaan dengan kecupan kecil di pipi Percy.

Putra Poseidon itu menghela nafas. Sulitnya punya pacar Putri Athena—harus riset sebelum melontarkan gombalan saintifik apapun.

.

_**Jason**_

_**.**_

Kalau bisa, sebenarnya Jason akan lebih memilih kencan aerial. Toh dia adalah Putra Zeus, dan udara adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa terus menerus terbang, apalagi dengan membawa Piper—bisa-bisa dia malah kelewat lelah dan tidak menikmati kencannya. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Piper sebaik mungkin.

Apalagi dengan rencananya yang… _itu. _Yang diinspirasi oleh pamflet oranye _ngejreng _norak yang secara tiba-tiba menabrak wajahnya saat ia sedang berlatih pedang sendirian.

"Pipes? Kau lihat apa disana?"

Jemarinya menunjuk kearah permukaan danau dihadapannya. Jason tahu bahwa danau—air, lebih umumnya—adalah daerah kekuasaan Percy… Tapi hey, ini tempat kencan yang menyenangkan. Dan bukannnya Percy melarangnya kesini juga.

"_Well, _air. Dan beberapa ikan. Dan mungkin beberapa ganggang. Memang kenapa? Kau lihat apa?" Piper mengangkat alisnya, memperhatikan permukaan danau. Tidak ada yang spesial. Beberapa ikan berseliweran, namun warnanya masih _turquoise _cerah. Oke, ada bayangannya dan Jason—lalu apa?

Jangan-jangan Jason malah melihat Gaea lagi. Hii. Amit-amit—masa sih Dewi Muka Rata itu akan menginterupsi kencannya dengan Jason? Kalau sampai iya, Piper akan benamkan seribu dinamit di dalam perut bumi—biar hancur sana.

"Masa? Kalau aku bilang aku lihat pantulan bintang dari kedua matamu bagaimana?"

"…Gombal."

Cengiran pemuda pirang itu melebar saat menyaksikan pacarnya tersipu malu, berusaha terlihat tak terkesan namun dikhianati oleh rona di kedua pipinya. Jason menggenggam tangan Piper dan mengecup jemarinya, melengkapi aksinya.

"_Love you too, Pipes."_

.

_**Frank**_

_**.**_

"Enak tidak kuenya?"

Ulangtahun Hazel, dan Frank Zhang sedang berusaha membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu. Dia memang tidak pandai memasak, namun setelah mengacak-acak seisi dapur (dengan perasaan bersalah kepada neneknya, tentu saja) toh ia berhasil menemukan resep membuat kue ulang tahun dan berhasil membuatnya—walau bentuk fisiknya tidak terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

"Enak kok. Enak. Terimakasih, Frank!" Hazel nyengir kecil. Sekarang bahkan rasanya ia jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat diberikan cupcake oleh Sammy, lebih bahagia daripada saat menunggangi Arion—perasaan senang yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh apapun, sejauh ini.

"Suka, kan?" Frank mengelus-elus tengkuknya, kikuk. Mau bagaimanapun ia bertambah tinggi, perasaan kikuknya tidak akan pernah menghilang—memang bagian dari dirinya, sepertinya.

"Suka." Hazel mengangguk sekali, senyumnya masih terpatri.

"Baguslah. Aku juga suka… Kamu."

Hening, hening sejenak selama dua detik. Hazel memandanginya dengan terperangah—membuat pipi Frank merasa seolah terbakar. Jangan-jangan strategi yang didapatkannya dari pamflet yang secara misterius terselip di balik bajunya itu tidak berhasil.

"Barusan… Kau—"

"Iya, iya—aku tadi mencoba menggombal. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi." Frank manyun. Hazel malah tertawa kecil—sama sekali diluar prediksinya. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan memencet ujung hidung Frank.

"Lumayan kok, untuk ukuran percobaan pertama~"

.

_**Grover**_

.

"Sekarang kau sesibuk itu ya, jadi ketua dewan kuku belah?" Juniper cemberut. Iya, Juniper mengerti bahwa sekarang kekasihnya itu memegang peranan signifikan diantara para satyr-satyr yang lainnya. Namun kan bukan berarti ia jadi ditelantarkan juga seperti ini, kan?

Oke, berlebihan. Tapi sekarang Grover memang sangat, _sangat _sibuk. Ratusan pesan disampaikan kepadanya per hari, dan itu juga masih ditambah dengan amanat yang diberikan Pan kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Akumulasi dari hal-hal itu membuat mereka hanya bisa bersama pada akhir pekan—jika Grover tidak sedang berpergian.

"Tapi kan aku tetap menyayangimu, Juniper…" Grover merangkul gadisnya yang kini mengulum senyum, berusaha jual mahal.

"Mh-hm~"

"Lagipula walaupun kau tidak semanis rumpun blueberry—"

"—GROVER! Jadi benar waktu itu kau pernah menyukai rumpun blueberry?!" Juniper menyentakkan tangan Grover, dan kini kedua matanya langsung dipenuhi warna hijau gelap klorofil. Grover menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan otaknya yang sudah akan meledak akibat berbagai urusan alam liar.

Lupa. Grover lupa bahwa kekasih tercintanya sedikit memiliki jiwa _drama queen._

.

_**Nico**_

.

"Hey, aku bisa menebak hobimu."

Hening. Tidak ada balasan, dan Nico pun tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun. Putra Hades itu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, tidak mempedulikan lawan bicaranya. Entahlah—mungkin dia yang memang tidak ahli dalam urusan emosi manusia dan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan orang mati, tapi toh sekarang dia sedang berusaha.

"Aku yakin, hobimu pasti traveling kan?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Dan bocah kegelapan itu seolah tidak mempermasalahkan keheningan itu—ia suka keheningan, lagipula.

"Habisnya kau berada dimana-mana sih. Di kepalaku, di hatiku—"

"Hey, Nic—oh, uhm, okey. Silahkan lanjutkan."

"Aku sedang berlatih! Ini hanya latihan!" Kini pemuda tiga belas tahun itu langsung kelabakan begitu Hazel mempergokinya. Kakaknya itu hanya mengulum senyum—berusaha menahan tawanya, karena ia yakin begitu ia keluar dari kabin Hades maka ia akan tertawa berguling-guling setengah mati sebegitu parahnya karena apa yang ia saksikan.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa kok Nico. Aku mengerti kalau kau lebih senang dengan zombie tengkorak daripada manusia."

Baru kali ini rasanya Nico ingin mencekik Hazel.

.

.

**The End..?**

**.**

**.**

** E!**

_**Leo**_

.

"Ayolah, kita bisa melalui ini bersama-sama."

Leo menghela nafas. Orang ini memang begini—keras kepala. Namun Leo tau ia membutuhkannya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Orang itu menyimpan bagian terpenting dari Leo, dan Leo bisa mati tanpa orang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, tahu. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Leo sudah mencoba, hampir semua cara. Leo yakin ia sudah memperlakukan orang itu dengan sebaik mungkin, tidak melakukan hal apapun yang bisa membuat orang itu tersinggung. Namun ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa orang ini tidak mau membantunya.

"Ayolah, Buford. Turun. Kau perlu dibersihkan."

Buford si meja memang sangat, sangat keras kepala.


End file.
